


Special Delivery

by faithseed



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 13:41:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14935346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faithseed/pseuds/faithseed
Summary: no plot, it literally is just smut.





	Special Delivery

The room was hot, sweat sticking to your skin. The only sound was your panting and endless moans, and the grunting of the man leaning over you. His metal hand was gripping your thigh roughly as he thrust into you, not that you minded the thought of a bruise for your troubles. His hair fell in his face, droplets of sweat dripping off the strands and onto your throat. As a loud moan rose up out of you, he bit the skin above your collarbone, fingers curling harder into your thigh.

“Fuck!” You cursed, arching your back upwards which only urged him on. The reply you received sounded almost animalistic, a hungry growl as if he was tearing into his prey. “Nathan,” You breathed out seductively, digging your nails into his back.

No other words left you as he slammed into you harder and quicker, your moans turning into cries of pleasure. His lips were soft against yours, attempting to kiss you yet also being distracted. His breath was hot against your already burning skin, his eyes concentrating on your face.

Cable had only come over to relay a message to you, nothing more. Yet, you were in a mood and he seemed to sense that and something sparked in that moment. Neither of you had moved as your heart raced and breathing picked up, feeling a warmth between your legs. Your eyes were all over him, thoughts running wild just by the way his hair was pushed back and his narrowed eyes. The way his shirt was just tight enough to show off his large chest. The way you could see the bulge in his pants that were constricting.

God you hadn’t thought it would come to this. He had just smirked and walked towards you, grabbing your ass and hoisting you up and against a wall. You captured his mouth with your own, tongue gliding over his lips. He was handling you so roughly and yet there was a tenderness in the way he kissed you back.

It all went downhill from there. He had started grinding against you, only making you want to punch him for furthering your desires. You were at your breaking point, crying out and desperately trying to remove your clothes.

“Just fuck me already.” You had whined, rocking into him and dragging your nails down his chest.

Cable didn’t need to be told twice, carrying you down the hall and practically tossing you on the bed. He removed his clothes in a hurry, while you did the same. He barely gave you any time before he climbed onto the bed and put his fingers between your thighs. You moaned loudly, throwing your head back as you tried to close your legs.

He forced your thighs apart, metal hand scraping your skin. He bent down, lips soft and wet against your stomach and hip. He was kissing, biting, and sucking, leaving marks all around while his fingers pumped in and out, thumb rubbing your clit in a circular motion. The noises you were making were endless, being more vocal than you were used to, but this man was doing something to you so pleasant and irresistible that you hadn’t felt before. Your knee was pushing on his shoulder, which only helped him keep you from closing your legs on him.

You were gripping the sheets hard and almost shrieked when his wandering mouth had found its way down, his tongue taking place where his thumb once was. His hand gripped your thigh as you tried to squirm away, the pressure already building in you. You were unable to control your own body, hips rolling and hands reaching down to run through his hair. He let out a moan of his own and it was like music to your ears, which you would have been able to thoroughly enjoy had he not just made you cum. Had he not just made you call out his name.

His tongue was warm as he licked you, removing his fingers and then sucking them clean. He only gave you a short moment before he climbed on top of you and spread your knees further.

“Still got more in ya’?” He asked huskily, his own breathing heavy.

Panting hard, you glanced at his hard and twitching cock and then back up to him. “Oh god, yes.”

So here you were, getting dicked down and already on your third orgasm of the night. It was like the two of you came into contact with an aphrodisiac and just couldn’t stop fucking. You had bruises littered on your body, some from his hands and most from his teeth. It was hard to believe he had this much energy in him, yet he was only growing more and more turned on each time.

Your arms went around his back, forcibly pulling him down. The sweat stuck your bodies together, which only caused his metal arm to be rougher on your skin. His tongue was gliding over your breast, teasing the nipple. He was biting your skin, engraving his nails into your sides and thighs. He was doing everything he could to leave his mark, and he was succeeding exceptionally.

The harder he thrust into you, the more you felt your body give out. You were reaching exhaustion, legs aching and hips burning. Once you both climaxed, you practically begged him to give you a break. You could barely breathe and you felt as if the room was spinning.

Cable chuckled as he dropped beside you, his eyes closed the moment he hit the bed. You laughed harshly as you watched him, throat sore and body much worse You turned your head away and then back to look at him, wondering how all this came to be and what it meant now. You didn’t exactly have a close relationship with him, but you also weren’t expecting this to change anything.

“What?” His eyes opened, looking right at you.

You gave your head a shake. ‘It’s nothing.”

He hummed, not believing you. Then he smirked. “We should do this more often.”

“Yeah,” You grinned, his smirk doing things to your heart and body. You’d prefer a relationship, but you weren’t about to pass up an opportunity like this. “We should definitely do this more often.”


End file.
